Voyage
by Athyra
Summary: Peace has been established after the sacrifices of many. It’s C.E. 183, and a concerned father took his daughter for examination because she kept having peculiar dreams about the past……when she was the Representative of Orb[AxC]


**_SUMMARY:_** _Peace has been established after the sacrifices of many. It's C.E. 183, and a concerned father took his daughter for examination because she kept having peculiar dreams about the past……when she was the Representative of Orb._

_**PAIRINGs: **Athrun x Cagalli, (minor and implied: Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters, and Hamasaki Ayumi's song._

**_NOTE:_ **_Keep in mind it's mostly C.E. 183 and post-GSD (disregarding the upcoming movie and 4th special edition)_

_- The characters with the same names are simply the descendants or reincarnations who happened to look similar to their namesake._

_- The Terminal is the organization founded by the Three-Ship Alliance to promote peace. Almost every country on Earth has joined. Each meeting consisted of the Heads of the nations and PLANT. Both Natural and Coordinators joined the Terminal's military._

_- Also, the technology is super-advanced……_

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Voyage**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

_- C.E. 183 - Aprilius City, PLANT -_

"Please, Doctor, isn't there anyway to stop her from having these dreams?" A black-haired man with ruby eyes pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Asuka, the only way is to erase your daughter's memories….I'm sure you wouldn't want that?" Dr. Yamato said solemnly, looking up from the charts held in her hand.

"Very well, then," Shinn Asuka sighed sadly, "Thanks for your effort anyways. Could you wake her up now?"

"Of course," Dr. Yamato typed a few commands on the keyboard, and the shell-like structure covering the bed disappeared, revealing a sleeping girl with blonde hair.

"Come on, Cagalli-chan, let's go home," Shinn whispered gently, shaking the girl by her shoulders.

The girl opened her amber eyes tiredly, blinking up at her father. She cocked her head in confusion. She looked around the room and spotted the doctor.

"Lacus! Thank god you're still alive. I thought the assassination succeeded…I'm glad you're alright," Cagalli grinned happily, hugging the bewildered woman tightly.

"Er, thank you Cagalli-san, but my name is Veris. I do have an ancestor named Lacus though, my father named me 'spring' after her," Dr. Yamato said slowly, unsure what to do.

Cagalli frowned. Shinn patted her head, "Let's go, Cagalli-chan."

"Shinn? Why are you so nice to me? Don't you hate me?" The girl muttered, but her amber eyes lit up and she grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Dad, I don't know came over me. Let's go home."

Shinn and Veris exchanged worried glances.

---------

"Good night, Ca-chan," Stellar Asuka kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room. Yet, as a family of Coordinators, Cagalli could still hear her parents' conversation outside her room.

"I'm seriously concerned for her, Stellar. She keeps having some weird dreams about the Representative of Orb a hundred years ago! That's definitely not normal, is it?" Shinn murmured quietly.

"Today, the principal called me again because Ca-chan won't stop calling her science teacher 'Kira', her brother! Granted, the science teacher's name is Akira Joule, but still...Really, what has gotten into her?"

"I'm worried about her...sometimes she would ask me to forgive her for the death of 'my family'...she gets depressed and guilty for no reason," Shinn sounded crestfallen.

"Let's hope she doesn't 'see' anything tonight," Stellar whispered hesitantly.

Cagalli threw the blanket over her head, her eyes staring into the darkness. She's been having these 'visions' ever since her dad took her to the War Monument in Orb, her father's ancestor's home country. There, she saw the statue of the Orb Princess a hundred years ago.

The similarity is uncanny, except the Princess had short hair while she had longer hair. Her father explained that he named her after the Orb Princess because of the resemblance. After this trip, she felt as it something in her heart opened, and the dreams started.

_It's not just a dream…there's no way. It felt so real….the emotions I felt were so real too……I wish I can see** him** again. I want to know what happens. After the Second Bloody Valentine War, after unstable peace was obtained, I want to know what happened to my namesake…and the one she loves……_

The girl slowly drifted into deep slumber, where visions started to flash, and the voyage to the past began.

* * *

_- C.E. 83 -_ _City of Plato, MOON -_

"Representative Athha," an Orb soldier saluted, "Commander Zala, Commander Yamato and Commander Asuka have arrived."

"Thank you, you may send them in," Cagalli stood up and welcomed in the Terminal's top Commanders.

Shinn Asuka snorted rudely, ignoring her greeting. Kira hugged his twin sister briefly and Athrun shook hands with her formally. Cagalli smiled lightly and they all sat down in the conference room. Not long after, other politicians from all over the world filed into the room, making it impossible for any personal discussions.

"Greetings, everyone. I take it that you know why this meeting is called?" Cagalli stated simply, her sharp amber eyes scrutinizing every member of the Terminal.

"Yes, Representative Athha. One member the Terminal has violated the Peace Treaty and attempted to assassinate the former Chairwoman Lacus Clyne," the Head of African Union spoke. A small wave of murmurs ensued, and one held up his hand.

"Is your wife alright, Commander Yamato?"

"Lacus is perfectly fine, Mr. Duncan. She is now well-protected by the Terminal's military," Kira replied, keeping his voice even. Athrun articulated, "The treacherous member of the Terminal has yet to be caught, but we assure you, it is only a matter of time."

Another wave of discussion went on. Cagalli then stood up and addressed everyone, "Very well, the meeting is adjourned. I sincerely hope none of you is the so-called traitor." She glared at the leaders hard, especially Mr. Duncan, who gazed back neutrally.

When they all got out of the conference room, Athrun tentatively asked Cagalli, "...we need, to talk. Let's take a walk outside."

"You haven't been here before, Shinn, I'll show you around," Kira dragged the disgruntled man away, leaving only the blunette and blonde.

The tension between them was depressingly stifling. Cagalli agreed formally, "Lead the way, Commander Zala."

His eyes softened and held out a hand. She hesitated but put her hand in his. His calloused fingers closed over hers gently and lead her out into the forest.

The two just kept walking in silence, yet neither let go of their hands.

"So...Athrun, you said you want to talk," Cagalli's voice still sounded to formal, as if she wanted to put an invisible barrier between them.

"Do we still have a chance?" Athrun asked bluntly, causing the blonde the stop abruptly in her tracks. She pulled her hand out of his grip and turned away.

"I don't. And why the question? Don't you have someone else now?"

He turned her around forcefully, gazing into her eyes, "Don't change the subject, Cagalli," his emerald eyes were almost pleading, "tell me the truth, please."

She looked away, unable to look into his sharp eyes, knowing he would see her feelings right away. She opened her mouth to reply, but when Athrun closed his lips over hers, her brain stopped functioning and could only concentrate on the passionate kiss.

They both knew it. They could both feel it. Their love for each other has not faded; it was hibernating, even, until it was ready to come out again. Yet, they both knew, there wouldn't be a time for that...

"Stop it, Athrun, don't make this too hard," she pushed him away reluctantly with trembling hands.

"I can't take it anymore...I want to be with you, to be there for you," he sighed, "Cagalli, I don't want this distant gap beetween us..."

She hugged him desperately, uncertain of the next time they could meet face to face. Ever since the end of the Second War, Athrun and the others had been working really hard in the military to protect the fragile peace. Even now, there were still people who supported the Destiny Plan and other that supported the idea of a blue and natural world.

It is impossible for a Coordinator to be with a Natural; impossible for Commander Zala of the Terminal to be with Representative Athha of Orb.

"You know that I will aways put my country first," Cagalli said sadly, "I can't...no, I won't drag Orb into any unnecessary conflicts anymore. I have to remain strong for my nation, which supposably established peace with PLANT. It was already difficult enough for the governments and soldiers of the Terminal...I don't want anything to jeopardize the peace."

He stroked her cheek tenderly, "I know...I understand your situation. It's just...I felt so...distant from you."

She smiled nostalgically, reaching for the necklace with the ring. The ring he gave her long ago.

"And Meyrin?"

"Perhaps...another time, another place, I might have loved her but I know what I feel. My feelings for you never changed," Athrun replied solemnly, " I don't want to hurt her feelings, but what I felt for her is the same way I felt for Lacus - the desire to protect them like an older sibling."

"I miss everyone...Kira, Lacus, Murrue-san..."

"We still have time, Cagalli," his voice was determined, "In the future, our relationship will work. I don't know when but, I just want to know if..."

Cagalli stopped him, putting her finger over his lips. Her eyes were filled with a warm glow and a cute blush adorned her face.

"Of course...I still feel the same way about you, Athrun."

He smiled, and was about to reply when a bullet zipped passed her head. They both jolted, looking around franticallly. Athrun's Coordinator ability helped him scan the surrounding, and his hand reached for his gun...

"I knew it...you are hiding something, Representative Athha," Mr. Duncan came out of the bushes, with a triumphant smirk on his face, "you shouldn't be screwing with a filthy Coordinator like him, Princess."

"The traitor is you all along. No wonder we kept leaking information. You're the spy, and with a perfectly good place to hide your real identity too," Athrun growled, his hand gripping his gun tightly.

"Well, well, being in the neutral nation of Scandinavia does have its benefit," Mr. Duncan grinned darkly, "Now, I shall get rid of the two of you, for a blue and natural world!"

Multiple gunshots resounded in the forest, and Cagalli was pushed down. Several machine guns fired somewhere on the otherside of the forest. Judging from the noise, Kira and the Terminal soldiers must be fighting against Mr. Duncan's men right now.

"Are you alright, Cagalli?" Athrun asked, and he seemed to be fine. Mr. Duncan lay dead a few meters away, with a few supposed assassins. Athrun had accurately fired at them before they could aim at her.

She nodded numbly. Attempted assinations were to be expected, but she still gets shocked sometimes.

"This isn't over yet! Mr. Duncan's dead, but we can kill you, Princess of Orb!" About twenty or so soldiers appeared from the forest, crowdinng around the two, making it impossible to escape. Athrun knew what he had to do.

"When I ran at that guy, run in the opposite direction to get Kira, alright?"

Cagalli gasped.

"No! I won't leave you alone!" She gripped his shirt tight, her voice wavering in fear.

"Cagalli! Please...you have to get away safely," Athrun glanced at her anxious expression, smiling lightly and eased her hand from his shirt.

"You can escape, Athrun; I'm their target, I can distract them..."

He shook his head firmly, his eyes pleading her. Cagalli bit her lips and started to run away. He charged towards the soldiers with a battle cry. He quickly shot down several soldiers, but the number was too great, even for a trained soldier like him.

Hearing the sound of gunshots, Cagalli couldn't hlep but look back, only watch as bullets hit his back and made him tumble over the ground, blood quickly staining his white uniform.

"NOOO!!!!!!"

With a strangled cry, she ran back towards him instinctively. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. There was no way she could leave Athrun alone here...

She tripped when a bullet brushed past her leg, falling hard onto the ground and a few meters away from him. She could only hear the gunshots, but she couldn't really feel the pain; she could only see blood dying her uniform crimson. She dragged herself towards him slowly. The soldiers stood still, as if mesmerized by the scene before them and uncertain of their next step.

"Why... didn't you run..Ca-Cagalli?" Athrun coughed painfully.

She smiled weakly, "Didn't you say it? We'll be together...no matter what...we will, won't we? We'll see each other again, won't we? we can be together, right?" Tears streamed down her face.

Grunting in agony, he pulled himself up and tried to crawl towards her, stretching his hand towards hers.

"Of course...we'll be together...I'll...always...wait for you..." His breaths became raspy, and Cagalli felt her eyes became misty.

"I'll find you...Athrun..." feeling strength sapped out of her body, she moved her arm futilely and Athrun managed to put his hand on top of hers. They both held each other's hands feebly..

"I...love...you...," she choked out, hoping he'd heard it. Nothing was restricting her now. She had to let him know her true feelings.

He smiled peacefully, but her eyes closed and she could no longer hear anything, sending her into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

_-C.E. 183, Aprilius City, PLANT -_

"Cagalli-chan, Cagalli-chan! Wake up!" Shinn's frantic voice caused Cagalli to open her eyes, gasping for breath.

She could feel warm tears sliding her cheeks. It hurt. It hurt so much. She couldn't help but shook with sobs and cried into her father's t-shirt. His murmurs of comfort didn't change anything. Now she was certain. Now she remembered.

She is the reincarnation of the Representative of Orb. She _is _Cagalli Yula Athha.

_Athrun...where are you...?_

_---------------------------------------------------_

Cagalli decided not to go to school the next day. Her mind was too preocupied with her previous life's memory. She wanted to know more. She wanted to understand more about what happened. She wanted to obtain some clue to find Athrun.

Looking through her closet in distaste. Gosh, why do skirts look terrible in her eyes now? Was it because of her previous life's dislike for skirts and dresses? She's definitely going to have a lot of conflicts in the future. She quickly put on a pair of cargo pants and red shirt. Yes, that seemed about right.

Typing in her destination, Cagalli was quickly transported to the doctor's office via the transportation pad. The receptionist seemed surprised to see her, but let her in anyways.

"Cagalli-san! What brings you here today?" Veris Yamayo smiled at her pleasantly. Cagalli could only grin weakly in return.

_How ironic...she is a descendant of my brother's...my distant relative, even...you look so like Lacus, my science teacher looked like Kira and heck, my dad is Shinn...I'm Shinn's descendant...gosh it's so messed up...I'm messed up..._

"Dr. Yamato, do you, by any chance, have anything related to your ancestors, Lacu Clyne or Kira Yamato?" Cagalli asked bluntly. Veris blinked and thought hard.

"My ancestors...? Um...hold on..."

She disappeared from the transportation pad and reappeared after a minute.

"Here, I just got this electronic book from my home," Veris said, "it was an autobiography written by my great, great grandfather Kira Yamato. You can give it back whenever you finished reading it."

Cagalli thanked her, and stepped onto the transportation pad. She stopped and turned around, smiling, "Dr. Yamato, you're exactly like Lacus."

She left, leaving a confused Veris behind her.

Cagalli, however, didn't go home; she transported to the shuttleport and spent her allowance to buy a ticket, to visit her past.

-------------------------------------------

-_ War Monuments, Onogoro, Orb, - _

"So...this is, no, was my home country...wait, it still is since my ancestor is Shinn and...gosh I'm so confused!!!"

Cagalli walked around the carefully built monument, in the honor of those who died in the wars and for peace. Her fingers brushed over countless names of people she didn't know yet somehow she was sad for them. The Orb soldiers who died because of her indecision, those who died for her.

She spotted a bench and made her way over there. As she was about to boot up the electronic book, two red-haired girls came skipping up to her, holding hands and the other hands holding a balloon each.

"Hey, mom," one of the two called their mother, "is this lady a real replica of the Princess of Orb?"

The mother chided them gently, "Now now, don't be silly. I'm sorry, miss, you'll have to excuse my daughters. They're very excited to learn all about Orb's history...my husband's ancestors fought for Orb before, and my twins just couldn't seem to get enough of the story."

Cagalli stared at them. Was she seeing things? The twins looked like younger versions of Meyrin and Fllay, and the mother looked like Lunamaria Hawke. How fate has turned out...or, maybe she really was seeing things...

"Let's go, Mariah," a short-blond haired man came towards them, wearing a business suit with the name tag 'Zach La Fllaga'. Cagalli couldn't help but stare at the odd yet happy family when they left. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she was happy that Mwu and Murrue had descendants, and that they still live in Orb.

_It's nice that even clones can be reincarnated as well...you're probably 'Rey', Zach La Fllaga, and this time you no longer have a burden anymore..._

Feeling her spirits lift up, that at least people managed to find happiness in another life time, Cagalli started reading the book her brother had written.

_Two weeks after the death of the Representative of Orb, my sister, and Commander Athrun Zala, my best friend, peace was somehow established at last. There were no more conflicts, and most of the Naturals and Coordinators seemed to accept each other better now, or at least they were attempting to. It seemed that after we published the story of Athrun and Cagalli, people were touched and decided to at least try hard to make amends between the two races. We're all gratified by that, and I hope Cagalli and Athrun know that their sacrifices weren't in vain. They never let go of each other's hands, even in death... _

_We buried the two side by side on the Island where they first met, so they will always be together, undisturbed and savor the peace they had worked so hard for. _

_Lacus and I decided to name our twins Alex and Cathrun in their memories, even though they both have my hair and Lacus's eyes. As they grew up, I would always tell them about the stories of the dearest people in my life, and the bravest people I've ever known._

_I wish my twins could see them. I wish Athrun and Cagalli were here with them. I missed them terribly..._

"Kira...," Cagalli muttered, a stray tear dropped through the transparent page of the electronic book. She fancied she saw Kira and Lacus smiling at her through the electronic book. She shook her head, half-convinced that her sanity was slowly slipping away.

An icon demanding passwords suddenly appeared. It was asking for the date of Kira's real birthday, and Cagalli knew when it was. Not the date that was disclosed to the public or the date the texts had.

It was their biological birthday - May 18

She typed it in and was surprised to see a letter for her from all the people she knew. She was especially astonished at what Shinn wrote:

_I'm sorry for my accusations before. Maybe you're not a baka after all. I hope there's someway for me to make up to you. Well, Luna and my wedding was held on the day of your birthday, how's that for atonement? Anyways, if I see you again, I promise I'd be nicer to you. _

_P.S. I still hate Orb though._

Cagalli couldn't help but laugh; how ironic...her dad was definitely nicer to her than the old Shinn. As time went on, her chuckles turned into helpless sobs. Oh why did she had to remember only to suffer? Why remember Athrun at all when she couldn't even find him?

A small note Kira wrote on the bottom of the page caught her attention and her eyes went wide.

_Cagalli, this information is confidential, and I don't know if you can read it in your spirit or something but I guess I'll try anyways. See, after finding you guys in the forest, Athrun managed to tell me his last words. He managed to tell me that he'll be waiting for you, the very spot he proposed to you so long ago. I hope this gets to you..._

She stood up abruptly from the bench, startling several tourists in the process but she didn't care. She ran as fast as possible towards the old Parliament building.

_-We travel this road to find happiness.  
See? You look good with a smile on your face.  
_  
_These beautiful, fragile days are reborn, unfaded.-_

She ran and ran, panting and feeling her legs tire quickly but she didn't dare to stop; he must be there. He has to be.

She gasped for breath, her eyes scanning around the place frantically, hoping to spot a certain blunette. She should be able to recognize him. Yet...no one was here.She dropped the book, feeling numb and empty. She staggered forward desperately, willing his familiar form to materialize but she knew it was futile.

"Athrun...you're not here..." Tears slid down her cheeks in despair. Of course, how stupid it was for her to think that they might actually reunite. It was ludricours that she remembered her past memories in the first place! Was he even reincarnated? Would he even remember? Does he even love her still...?

She turned around and was about to pick up the book when she saw him.

_-In the season of dazzling burned seas  
and in the season of dancing snowflakes_

_whenever I turned around, you were there.-_

He had the gentle smile she knew so well. His hair was slightly shorter, but those truthful, beautiful emerald eyes were just as she remembered, gazing at her with warmth and tenderness.

_-We travel this road to find happiness.  
Everyone is a traveler, carrying his own never-healing wounds.  
See? You look good with a smile on your face.-_

"Cagalli...," the voice she longed for called out to her, pronouncing each syllable so clearly that her mind went blank with joy. He held out his hand towards her. With any hesitation, she walked towards him and put her small hand in his.

_-How many times have I gotten lost?  
Every time, the one who extended his  
warm helping hand was you.-_

He pulled her towards him into a tight embrace. It felt so right, so familiar. Tears were unstoppable, and she could see tears sliding down his cheeks as well.

"I never answered you, Cagalli," his husky voice rumbled against her ears, making her shiver with delight.

_"I...love...you...," she choked out, hoping he'd heard it. _ Cagalli recalled the last words she spoke to him, and held her breathes in anticipation.

"I love you too..." He ran his hands through her silky locks and looked into her eyes, "I have kept my promise...we'll be together now, no matter what." He stroked her cheeks and wiped away the tears lovingly.

She smiled, "Together...Athrun..."

He dipped his head towards her and their lips met in a loving kiss. They held their hands tightly, never letting go.

Dawn had never looked so magnificent; it was as if nature itself was happy for the two lover's reunion.

At last, their voyage of love had reached a destination - with each other.

-

-

**A/N:** I know it's confusing...

This fic has been stuck on mind since forever, well ever since I've heard this song anyways. I can understand Japanese, so I'm trying my best to translate it... (might be poor translation...just check out the song if possible, it's really...pretty...)

(Ayu is one of my fav J-pop star **n n**)

Now I'm finally able to get it out. It was hard for me to write Cagalli Asuka's memory...I really hope this doesn't happen in the Movie (she being assasinated, or Lacus...)(I swear I will **kill**...)

Is the ending cheesy? If it is...well, the two deserved to have cheesy moments after suffering so much **:D**

What do yo guys think? Review!

-

Athyra


End file.
